The De'Tempora
The De'Tempora ("''Before Time" ''in Shirier-English) was the oldest recorded event in the history of the Galaxy. It saw the fall of the ancient Arc'Belaren and the Sert, and eventually the Creation of three different races. This was all caused by the arrival of the Ravagers. Genesis: The Kandlia During the Arco-Sert Wars, the Arc'Belaren faced a coalition of Biologically advanced species from the Kalapel Sector, instead of Technology, they bio-Enginered themselves and their allies for countless thousands of years, for reasons lost with time, they came into conflict with the Arc'Belaren and nearly won, until Arcto Kandlios observered their "bullets" were originally parasitic organisms used by the Sert species as a mere venomous projectile. Arcto Kandlios manipulated them and engineered them to work for him, eventually he too was corrupted by the species and became a Kandlia himself, he crowned himself the first Swarm King, his swarm eradicated the Sert but then turned on their Arc'Belaren masters. Origin: The Star Relicants The War against the Kandlia was far worse than the one against the Sert, Belar Relica a Military scientist helped developed a new weapon 900 years into the war with the Kandlia, they were living military vehicles and weapons that could self replicate and were completely immune to the Kandlian parasites. With the Star Relicant s on their side the Arc'Belaren destroyed the Kandlians vast empire the Kandlia led by the Second Swarm King: Vorpal used the Arc'Belarens Rift Anchors to open a warp rift where they fled to a Earthlike jungle world in the Emeraldii sector, their numbers were the lowest ever. Shortly after the Star Relicants grew too intelligent and rebelled against the Arc'Belaren, The Arc'Belaren were already heavily damaged due to the Kandlia and the Sert, they were even weaker with the Star Relicants attacks. The Beginning: Ty'Ger The Arc'Belaren was now down to only 40 of their 90,000 worlds, to stop the Star Relicants, a Scientist: Natolog Tyse and a Psionic: Del'ta Scy jointly collaborated with various genetic engineers by turning the primitve Ty'Ger race from planet: Shrine into Psionically power soldiers, once their armies were trained they repeatedly defeated the Star Relicants across the Sector. the Star Relicants were driven to planet Carsa, but as before history repeated itself the Ty'Ger realizing the weakness of their masters attacked them and destroyed them, they settled in the Sapphrian, Emeraldii and Solarian sectors, they did what the Arc'Belaren couldn't they forged a peace between the Star Relicants and the Kandlia for centuries. Aftermath The De'Tempora is estimated to have ended in 128,905 BCE with the construction of the Great Archives on planet Borales, Borelus and Borelecava. With the Creation of the Great Archive, hostilities between the three "Sons of Belares" (corrupted to "Sons of Borales") ended forging the longest era of peace to date lasting roughly 1100 years. Various Empires learned of the events of the ancient past, being careful not to repeat them, along with keeping the three sons in check. Category:Major Events